


[Podfic of] The Mad Ones, by dollsome

by shiningartifact



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes with Logan, she catches herself wondering where she went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Mad Ones, by dollsome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mad Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244985) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



To download the mp3 of _The Mad Ones_ , click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/?41ezns6z5056aab)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html), which is an anthology of podfic made of ficlets celebrating and centering on female characters.
> 
> It was so great to be a part of this project! I always love getting to dip my toes into other fandoms, and _Gilmore Girls_ is a show that meant (and still means) a LOT to me.
> 
> You can download the anthology as a podbook [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20II.m4b) (right-click and save), and there are alternate ways to download at [the master post](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html) (for example, you can browse by fandom and DL individual files).
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here.](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/57271.html)


End file.
